Oh Calamity
by marystirling
Summary: Florynce "Flo" Mikaelson has been running for the last century from the wanker she calls her brother. She's the youngest original vampire, and she does not want to be back in a coffin. Which is why she moves to Beacon Hills. Little does she know that she can't escape the supernatural in Beacon Hills. *ALSO POSTED ON QUOTEV*
1. Prologue

"Little Sister. Come out, come out wherever you are"

Florynce froze as the taunting voice of her brother reached her ears. She started to panic. She couldn't go back into the box. Sh just couldn't. Looking for an escape root, she sped around the ware house careful not to alert Nik of her presence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little red. The word EXIT flashed on a sign above a doorway taunting her with freedom. She was about t0 speed of towards the door when she became aware of her brother lurking in the shadows. She needed a plan. Speeding back to her coffin she looked around for anything that could help her. A silver glint found a way into her vision. Yes! The dagger! She thought. It wouldn't kill him but it would giver her enough time to escape which is exactly what she needed. She grabbed the knife in her hands. The knife she had previously hated for taking her life from her, but was now thankful for. She made her presence know by stepping into the light in front of her brother.

"My dear sister... How is it to be awake?" Her brother asked her in his familiar drawl.

"Good" she said stepping to give her brother a hug. Nik was not surprised, Florynce had always loved the comfort of others. However, he was surprised when he felt the dagger in is back.

"I'd like to stay alive to" was the last thing he heard of his sister before she sped out through the door into paranoid freedom. 


	2. Chapter 1

* Okay so slightly changing the dates and things. Tattoo is going to happen on the second day of school seeing as I need a day to get Flo introduced to everybody. So yeahhh. Read on. 3 *

I sang along with Ed Sheeran as his voice poured through the car speakers. I was on my way to Beacon Hills, California. Leaving behind yet another town. People were starting to notice how I never aged, and it was time to move on. Besides, if I stayed in one place for to long I risked my brothers and sister finding me, and as much as I loved them, I couldn't spend the rest of eternity with a dagger in my chest as I rotted in a coffin.

After driving for what seemed like hours I finally reached the town that would now be my home. Driving through I saw a grocery store, diner, hospital, high school, and veterinary clinic. Minutes later I pulled up to the house I had bought. It was a cute, much better then the last place I live in. I grabbed my bag from the trunk of my car, which carried all the things I would need until the moving van arrived. Stepping into the house I quickly found a furnished bedroom dropped my stuff in and fell asleep. I would take care of everything else tomorrow, but for now I need sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the honking of a truck and footsteps approaching my door. Realizing that I must have slept in a bit to long I vamp-speeded to get dressed and answer the door in time. The doorbell rang just as I had finished getting dressed. Running to the bottom of the stairs I answered the door. The man held out a clipboard and asked for my signature. Once the boxes were unloaded, the man turned to get back into his truck. Oh no, I was most definitely not moving all these boxes by myself.

"You will help me move all the boxes into the house." I compelled him. He nodded and went to grab the first box.

Hours later we had finished. I compelled him to forget he'd ever seen me and he was on his way… Walking back into my house I decided I need groceries. So I grabbed a jacket and my purse, hopped into my car and sped towards the store I had seen the night before.

After paying for my groceries I loaded them into the back of my car, and drove home. I put everything in its rightful place and then went upstairs to sleep. I had high school the next say.

The next morning I rolled out of bed and put on **this. **Yet another first day of high school. Woo. I grabbed a blood bag, drained it, then grabbed my keys and trudged to the car.

Parking my car I hesitated to get out. Come on Flo, you've done this hundreds of times. Literally. I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and headed into the building. Following the signs that pointed to the office I stepped inside the little room.

"Hello dear, you must be new" The receptionist greeted me.

"Uh, yeah, Florynce Mikaelson" I said nervously.

"Of course," the lady chuckled "here's your schedule and a map of the school." She looked out into the hallway full of students hurrying to get to class. "Stiles!" she yelled, "Mr. Stilinski!" she yelled again when no one came. A boy around my age (while the age I looked…) walked in.

"Can you show Florynce here, to her class please?"

"Yeah of course." Turning to me he asked, "What class do you have first?" I looked down at my schedule.

"Mr. Harris"

"Perfect. We have the same class," he said turning around to walk out of the office. I followed him through the sea of students. Turning around to face me he said, "Mr. Harris is an ass."

"Aren't all teachers?" I answered back. He laughed leading me towards the opposite side of the hallway.

"I think were going to get along well" he spoke as approached a door. He looked at his watch before entering the classroom. "Come on, There's a bit of time before class. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Alright," I said smiling at the idea of having friends in this town. Stiles led me over to a lab bench where another boy was sitting.

"Florynce, this is Scott. Scott meet Florynce."

"Umm, actually you guys can call me Flo if you want" I said with a smile. I turned to Scott with a smile "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you t-"

"All right class! In your seats!" I took the seat in front of Scott of Stiles. A couple kids hesitated causing Mr. Harris to yell again. Another boy randomly ran to take the seat beside me so Mr. Harris couldn't yell at him.

"Alright class! Look beside you. These will be your partners for the rest of the year. Seeing as I have… Stuff to do; I am giving you the rest of class to get acquainted with your partners. When I come back if any of you have switched seats or moved to your friends, you will face detention for the rest of your high school career. Am I understood?"

The class mumbled a quick yes, and then Mr. Harris was gone. The boy beside me introduced himself as Danny, and we talked for a while. The bell went off Danny and I said our goodbyes and Stiles and Scott helped me find my next class.

Two Periods later it was lunch break. I hadn't found Scott or Stiles yet. I entered the cafeteria and looked around hoping to see them. I didn't. I stood there for a cople minutes when a girls came up to me.

"I love your dress."

"Thank you. Your shoes are to die for" I countered.

"Do you want to come sit with my friends and I?" she asked. I glanced around once more to see if Scott or Stiles were there but they weren't so I nodded my head and followed the girl to her seat.

"My names Lydia, and this is Allison."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Florynce but call me Flo" I answered back. We fell into an easy conversation and I felt happy knowing that I had friend in this town. The only awkward thing was when Scott and Stiles burst in half way though lunch and sat with us. There was a vey awkward tension between Allison and Scott, but I ignored it (like they were ignoring each other lol) and continued on the conversation.

The rest of the day was a blur. I drove home happy with the fact that I had friends here in Beacon Hills. Although a voice in the back of my head told me that something was about to happen… Something Bad.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I was standing in the hallway talking to Lydia and Allison wearing this. They had told me about the accident with the dear and I was feeling uneasy. Lydia had mentioned how terrified it looked. I was slightly unnerved. Usually animals started acting weird before something big happened, usually a natural disaster, but the feeling in my gut told me something big was happening. Something Supernatural…. Lydia started discussing boys, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Freshman. Tons and tons of freshman."

"You mean fresh boys," I muttered under my breath.

"Lydia they're 14" a concerned Allison scolded.

"Eh, some are more mature then others" was her response. I had only known these two for a day and I already thought of them as my two greatest friends. Suddenly something down the hall caught her eye.

"Brothers?" I asked with a smirk.

"Twins" she confirmed before turning back to Allison and I. Smiling and laughing we got our books and headed into English.

I sat in front of Stiles and diagonally in front of Scott and Lydia. Allison came in behind me. Realizing the only open seat was in front of Scott she awkwardly sat down while Lydia and I snickered.

Suddenly my phone went off I blushed hurrying to see who was texting me. I looked around at everybody else's phones going off to.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. That is the last line to the first book we are going to read."

I snorted, I wouldn't have to do anything in this class. Elijah had read me the Heart of Darkness countless times when I was still with my family. Family… I gently brushed my hand over my tattoo, as if to remind myself it was still there. Shutting of my phone I slipped it into my bag and went back to thinking of my family. Always and forever… yeah sure… Always and forever in a coffin. Always and forever disappointing Nik. Always and forever running away, I thought bitterly.

"Psst Lydia" I heard Stiles whisper. I focused on their conversation so I wouldn't have to think about my family.

"What is that? Is that from the accident?" he whispered gesturing to his ankle.

"No. Prada bit me"

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog!"

I snorted at that.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked.

"Mm-mm" was all she replied.

Okay, but what if it's, like, the same thing as the deer. You know, like, how animals start acting weird before an earthquake"

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something… I just… Maybe it means something coming. Something bad."

I almost gasped. These people know about the supernatural. Oh god, I thought to myself. I was internally debating whether I should pack my bags and leave or stay here and inevitably face the supernatural again. I looked at Lydia and Stiles and then turned around to see Allison. She caught my gaze and smiled at me. Instantly I knew my choice. I would stay and protect these people. I may have only known them for one day, but maybe with time they could become something I haven't had for a long time… Family.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a bird flew into the window. The teacher, Ms. Blake, slowly walked over to the window and looked outside. I turned my head. Hundreds of birds were flying towards the window squawking loudly. BANG! A bird slammed into the window. And another. CRASH! The window shattered on impact.

"GET DOWN, EVERYONE!"

I listened to Ms. Blake. Cowering under the desk with Allison I looked around, theses birds were terrified. I instantly knew that it wasn't a natural disaster coming, it was something supernatural.

A few minutes later the birds had stopped attacking the class. The ones that weren't dead were trying to fly out the window. I helped Allison up as Stiles and Lydia made their way over to us.

All of us looked at each other then sat in silence still shocked from what had just happened. Minute's later police officers and paramedics swarmed in through the doors.

Allison and Lydia walked over to Mr. Argent and I took that as my chance to corner Stiles into telling me what's going on.

"Alright" I said turning to face Stiles "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked faking confusion.

"I mean the _something _that's happening soon."

"What Something? I don't know about anything that might happen soon much less a something" Stiles mumbled.

"I can tell you're lying. I grew up around the supernatural. I know the signs."

"Yo-You? Supernatural? Ho-How?" Stiles stammered.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like telling, but seriously… What's happening?" I asked dodging the question about my life. Stiles sighs and pulls me out of class. Quickly he pulls out his phone to call Scott. "We've got a serious problem at school… Ms. Blake's class… Tell you later? No, I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion…Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at- He hung up" I snickered as Stiles shot me a mock glare. "C'mon I'll explain in the car" I followed him to the jeep.

"This is where the Alpha lives?" I questioned as I looked at the building. Stiles had explained everything that had happened in the last two years. I was amazed at how much bad luck this town had. We stepped into the house and I saw Scott talking to some gorgeous man. You think being alive for 1000+ years I would be used to hot guys but nope. Scott turned to look at us; I followed behind Stiles trying not to step on rotting wood as we made our way to the Alpha and Scott. Looking around I noticed a boy lying on the table looking dead, but decided not to comment. Scott was talking about a favor something about a tattoo, I snapped back to the conversation when the (really hot) alpha spoke.

"Who's she?"

"This is Flo" Stiles answered before I could introduce myself "Flo, this is Derek he's the alpha."

"Hi" I said waving at Derek.

"That's nice… but why is she here?" I beat Stiles to explaining.

"I grew up in the supernatural world and thought I was finally… Escaping it… Turns out Beacon Hill's has super natural too…" I responded.

I looked at Scott. "So, you're a werewolf" I said hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah" he answered back sheepishly.

"Ancestry or Bite?" I questioned.

"Bite" he answered honestly.

"Do you change with free will, or only on full moons?" I shot back, this time directing the questions at both werewolves. Surprisingly Derek answered.

"Free will." Was all he said before going back to rummaging around, supposedly trying to find supplies for Scotts tattoo.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were the other species and then, well then we would have had a problem." I told Scott.

"Wait. Other species? Derek stopped whatever he was doing to question me.

"Yeah, only changes on full moon, has no control, really painful, shifts into an actual wolf. You know? Werewolves" I answered back. Before Derek could get me to explain further Scott cut in.

"What do you mean, problem?" I immediately frowned, remembering why I chose to stay away from the werewolves.

"My-uh My brother was uh, Murdered by a pack of wolves… I usually stay away from them now a days."

"Oh… Sorry to hear that…" Stiles said awkwardly, the two werewolves staring at me, with what I think is sympathy.

"Moving on," I said with a forced smile. "You want a tattoo right?" I turned to Scott who nodded and moved over to a chair while Derek grabbed a blowtorch. I snickered. Getting a tattoo for a vampire was way easier. I went behind Scott, preparing to hold him down, knowing this was gonna hurt. I snorted as Stiles tried to make a run for it as he saw the blowtorch. He glared at me as he stalked over to Scott and put a hand on his other shoulder.

-After Scott says all that really emotional stuff then passes out-

Scott admired his new tattoo as we walked towards the car. We had just made it to the door when Scott stopped.

"You painted the door?"

"Go home, Scott" Yelled Derek, from inside the house.

"And why only one side?"

"Scott" Derek yelled, beginning to get annoyed.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when the Alpha bit me…" Scott's hand grew claws and he started tearing at the door, revealing a **sign. **I sighed realizing what it meant.

"How many are there?" Scott asked.

"A pack of 'em" Derek responded from inside, sounding the tiniest bit defeated. "An Alpha pack."

"All of them? Alphas? How does that even work?" Scott demanded.

"I hear there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them… How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied. I snorted, very subtle of you. Scott was just about to say something when the dead looking boy sat up.

"Where is she?" he yelled, looking around the room. Panic was evident on his face. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek demanded. When the boy didn't answer, I decided now was a good time to leave.

"Yeah… So I'm gonna head out now… but if you need help with the alphas I know a thing or two about fighting" I said making my way to the door.

"How will you get home? I drove you here!" Stiles yelled from inside.

"I'll manage" I shouted and then sped off towards my house.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is just the timey things. So after Flo goes home she goes to bed, Scott and Stiles go to the party where Allison and Lydia meet them. Flo is still at home. Then a new day starts… (Yay! For shitty explanations!) J

I woke up to banging on my door. Ugh. I may be old, but I still hate mornings. I rolled over and tried to ignore whoever was there, maybe they would go away.

"GET UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR" Derek's gruff voice yelled. I sighed. Getting up I got dressed lazily and thumped down the stairs.

"Hello." I said opening the door glaring at Derek and the boy from yesterday.

"What do you know about alpha packs?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and stepped into my house.

"A lot." I glanced around the street "Why don't you two come in and I'll tell you," I said inviting the werewolves into my house. I lead them to the kitchen and told them to sit on the bar stools, while I made breakfast.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked the two guys.

"Ye-" the beta started to say, before Derek interrupted "Just explain"

"Alright, grumpy. I said moving into the living room with my coffee. Nestling into my chair, I started my story.

"My older brother Nik was obsessed with power. He wondered what a werewolf pack with just alphas would be like. He knew it would be powerful, and he knew if he were to be in control of this pack he would be invincible." I chuckled as I thought to myself. More invincible then he already was. "He did tons of research, I actually have a couple of the books he wrote…. Anyways. He was going to create an alpha pack and right before he was able he witnessed a pack turn on their alpha and rip him to shreds, and then the pack basically fell into the chaos and killed everybody and themselves. Nik decided that he didn't need that and went to other methods to get what he wanted." I relaxed back into my chair, and finished my coffee.

Derek looked like he was thinking and the beta just sort of sat there. Derek's phone beeped and he looked at it and stood up abruptly. He looked at the beta that followed his actions. I looked up in curiosity.

"What's going on?" I asked. Standing up as well.

"Uhhh… nothing… We just um have to go…" The beta tried to explain. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll come with you." I said moving towards the door.  
"No. You won't" Derek growled. I glared at him

"You woke me up at" I looked at the clock, "8 o'clock in the morning. I won't be able to sleep, and I have nothing to do… So yes. I'm coming with you." I said smirking.

Derek growled yet again and moved toward the car. I smiled in triumph and followed then out of the house. We sat in Derek's car, as he sped off towards his house.

(Time skip J weeeeeeeeeee)

Derek's loft

Over the car ride I learned the beta's name was Isaac. He was really nice and I felt like we would be awesome friends. Isaac had explained the plan to me on the way to the apartment. We were now sitting waiting for Peter.

"Who exactly is Peter again?" I asked, lounging on the couch.

"Derek's uncle, a little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat"

"Oh… That's… pleasant," I said, thinking that maybe my family wasn't the most messed up… Although I bet Derek's family had nothing on mine. I focused back on the conversation.

"You know I'm starting to not like this idea" I chuckled slightly. "It sounds dangerous" Isaac continued. Derek ignored him.

"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him," Isaac ranted. Derek looked over and raised his eyebrow, before turning his attention back to whatever he was doing.

"You'll be fine," he said disinterestedly. I snorted, at the look on Isaacs face. He turned and looked at me pretending to glare and I chuckled again. He turned back to Derek.

"Does it have to be him?" he asked.

"He knows how to do it. I don't" Derek grumbled. "It would be more dangerous if I tried to do it by myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?"

Derek ignored him.

"You know personally I'd… well, I'd trust Scott" Isaac said to the alpha gaining his attention. Derek looked up in annoyance.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking at Isaac.

"Yeah" he said, and sighed in defeat, "But I still don't like him."

Derek looked up, shaking his head. "Nobody likes him."

The door rolled open, and a voice drawled out.

"Boys…" I coughed and he looked my way in surprise "and girls… F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope your comfortable with saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." I giggled a bit. He reminded me of a younger, less deadly Klaus.

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us" Derek deadpanned. I started full on laughing. The boys all stopped glaring at each other to stare at me.

"I'm sorry" I said between giggles "you guys just remind me of my family" I said before quieting down, and waiting for them to get started. Peter walked over to Isaac and placed his hands on the beta's shoulders.

"Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm" Peter said. Isaac looked at him nervously.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked. Peter was about to answer when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID. It was Nathaniel. I smiled to myself and answered the call.

(_Nathaniel, _**Flo **)

"_I need to talk to you"_

**"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"**

**"**_Yeah I'm fine. It's your family I'm calling about_**"**

**"Oh god. Gimme a second" **I turned to the werewolves "Do whatever you need to do, and don't kill Isaac. I'm going to go out side and take this." I walked out the door and into the elevator.

"**Alright. Talk to me"**

_" You're brother is a dick." _I scoffed.

**"You're telling me?! I lived with him for at least 600 years!"**

_"I know_**"** he laughed,** "**_Anyways your brother has been wrecking havoc everywhere he goes." _I groaned. The last thing I need is Klaus- wait.

"**Wait. What brother?" **

"_Isn't it obvious?" _

**"Uh no. I have two psychotic brothers, one moral one, and one… well… Finn is Finn. But, never mind that. What brother?"**

_"Kol."_

_"_**Kol is alive? How?"**

**"**_He managed to escape Klaus. Just like you."_

_"_**Are you near him?"**

**_"_**_Yeah, he's out doing what ever Kol does right now. I found him and brought him to my safe house in Canada."_

**"Oh thank god. Well you should visit soon."**

**"**_Will do, anyways I've got to go, but I'll call you later"_

_"_**Alright, but before you go, did you find out what Klaus was doing?"**

**"**_No I didn't" _Nathaniel sighed _"But my guess is something diabolical" _We both started to laugh.

**"Alright see you around. Tell Kol I said hi"**

_"Alright bye." _And with that he hung up. Nathaniel is probably my best friend, and one of the only people I'd ever turned. We'd gone on our own adventure for a century, then I'd gone back to Klaus, Kol got daggered and Nathaniel went on his own way, occasionally helping me out or spying on my family for me.

I walked back to the loft, rolling the door open. All the guys looked at me.

"What? I asked confused.

"Scott says he might know something about Erica and Boyd" Derek explained. Stiles had explained Erica and Boyd to me the other day.

"Well then, let's go," I said snapping the werewolves out of their trance like state.

(Skips to in the class room… weeeeeeee)

"I don't see anything." Derek said, as Allison and Lydia held out their wrists to show the matching bruises. Scott sighed. I looked at Stiles who I was sitting beside with a smile. This was going to be entertaining.

"Look again." Derek rolled his eyes.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked, getting more frustrated.

"It's the same on both sides," Scott explained "Exactly the same"

"It's nothing." Derek said glaring at Allison. Whoa, I thought. Something happened there…

"Pareidolia" Lydia chimed in, everybody looked at her. "Seeing patterns that aren't there" She explained further. Still when nobody got it she said, "It's a subset of Apophenia." Scott looked at Derek.

"They're trying to help." Scott said exasperatedly.

"These two." Derek looked at him in disbelief. "This one," he said gesturing to Lydia, "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He said sarcastically. "And this one" he said gesturing over to Allison. "Who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." Derek and Allison started to glare at each other as Stiles spoke up.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." I leaned over and whispered to Stiles.

"Can I use that one with my family?" chuckling he nodded, and we both snapped back to the conversation when Allison spoke.

"My mother died." She said almost emotionally. My heart (well… what's left of my heart..) went out to her. I knew what it felt like to have your mother die.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek said as Allison glared at him.

"Listen, That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him not you." She said.

"You wanna help? Find something real." With that Derek turned toward the door and Scott went after him. Instead of listening on their conversation I turned to Stiles. I was about to start a conversation when the door slammed shut and the 5 min. bell rang. Getting up I walked out with Allison and Lydia to find our next class.

After our class, Lydia, Allison and I sat down in the library. Allison pulled out her laptop intent on finding out what the bruise meant. I was playing with my phone and Lydia was sipping coffee. I was zoning out as Lydia looked up and sighed.

"I want one…" Allison and I both looked in the direction she was staring. She was looking at the twins. Allison looked excited and whispered

"What one?"

"The straight one obviously." Just as Lydia said that Danny came around the corner and bumped into someone, because he was staring at the twins. I laughed as Lydia took a sip of her coffee and made her way over to them. Allison who hadn't noticed Lydia get up was to busy staring at the business logo on Lydia's cup.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" she trailed off noticing that Lydia wasn't there anymore. I smiled and laughed gesturing over to the bookshelf, where Lydia was flirting with one of the twins. We shared a smile as I picked up the coffee cup and gave her a shrug.

"It could be."

I was just about to get in the car to go home when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Stiles.

(_Stiles, _**Flo)**

**"****Hello"**

_"__Yeah, hi. We need you to meet us at the vet clinic"_

**"****Umm, yeah. Alright. May I ask why?"**

**"**_No. Just get down here."_

_"_**Can do. Be there in 10."**

_"__Okay"_

And with that he hung up. I hopped into my car and drove down to the vet clinic. I walked into the clinic and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called out waiting for one of the boys to come and get me. Stiles peered out of the door that lead into the back room and smiled. I followed him into the operating room. Once in the room I gasped. Looking at the tub and bags of Ice I looked at Stiles.

"You're not going to…"

"Going to what?" he asked confused.

"Slow his heart down until he slips in to a trance? Using ice water?!" I said yelling a bit at the end.

"That's exactly what were going to do." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Isaac with an older guy. He walked towards me holding out his hand.

"Dr. Deaton" I shook his hand. "Florynce Mikaelson" He raised his eyebrows.

"I've heard of your family" he said.

"Most people have." I said, hoping that none of my siblings had pissed this guy off. I figured from the way he didn't seem scared at all when he talked about my family he was powerful.

"Yes, well your brother is uncontrollable."

"Which one?" I asked, semi seriously. He laughed and looked at werewolves and Stiles. He started talking to Isaac.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Dr. Deaton answered.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked from the front of the tub.

"Very slow." Dr. Deaton answered vaguely.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked, annoyed at the answer.

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered carelessly. The werewolves all stared at him.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked. Deaton looked at him.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, not really" Isaac answered quickly. All of a sudden everybody's attention snapped over to Stiles who had a vet's glove snapped over his hand.

"What?" he asked, clearly not seeing the seriousness of this situation. Derek glared at him and he rolled the glove off his hand. Just as he was walking over my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Nathaniel again. Geez. I thought to myself. Hasn't contacted me in two decades and suddenly twice in one day. I looked at the guys.

"I gotta take this." I muttered. I walked out of the room far enough that they couldn't hear and answered.

(_Kol, _**Flo)**

**"****Hello?"**

_"__Hello sister."_

_"_**Kol?"**

"_Yes it is I. The most amazing brother in the world." _Even though he was a bit psychotic, we were still really close.

**"****Oh my god. Kol! I missed you!"**

_"__I missed you to. Now. Klaus is up to something," _I sighed.

**"****Isn't he always?" **I asked.

"_well yes… But this time it's really bad."_

**"****It's Klaus. As much as I love him, he's a diabolical asshole. Of course it's bad."**

_"__Yeah well. I'm going back to Mystic Falls. Elijah's there and he's going to wake Rebekah and Finn soon."_

**"****Hmm. Sounds fun, but I think I'm going to skip the family reuinion."**

_"__Awww. Come onnn. It will be fun! We can stick daggers in Klaus's heart multiple time to make up for keeping us in a box!"_

_"_**There's the psychopath of a brother I know and love!" **I said teasingly. "**But seriously Kol, I'm not coming. I've found some friends and they may or may not be in trouble and I have to help them…"**

**"**_Of course you do.. Well, where are you? Then if things get to bad with Klaus I'll come and meet up with you."_

_"_**Good idea. I'm in Beacon Hills." **From inside I heard yelling and then realize the thunderstorm going on around me. "**Listen I have to go. But keep me updated with Klaus, alright?"**

_"__Yeah of course… Love you"_

**"****Love you to" **I said before hanging up and running into the clinic in time to hear Isaac scream one last sentence, then bolt out of the tub.

"I saw it! I saw the name!" he yelled. Everybody moved to get him out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Everybody starred at him. He finally realized that nobody looked happy to have found the two betas.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked gently.

"No." Isaac trailed off. Looking around and realizing nobody else was going to speak up I put my hand on his knee and spoke.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." I said giving him time to figure it out.

"Wh-what body?" he asked hesitantly.

"Erica's" I answered truthfully.

"She's not dead." Derek said.

"Derek. He said, There's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave much room for interpretation." Stiles said, trying to make the alpha see sense.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said trying not to sound to sarcastic.

I tuned them out. Thinking about my phone call with Kol. I wondered what was happening with Klaus.

"FLORYNCE!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you coming?" I looked at Stile confused.

"Scott and I are going to research the bank vault and unless you're sleeping here it's time to go." Stiles explained

"Alright. When you figure out the plan, text me. I can help."

"Okay."

With that I left the clinic, got into my car and drove home for some well deserved sleep.

A/N: So I know craptastic chapter here... Anyhow I'll post the rest of Chaos Rising and maybe a bit of Fireflies soon. I figured a bit of a chapter is better then none at all... right? And thanks to everybody who voted on the poll thing :) Let's just say that everybody will be happy with how it's gonna go ;) So yeah, hopefully in the next chapter or two Flo tells everybody what she is *gasp* So yeah bye :*

btw this is totally not edited so sorry for any mistakes


	5. Chapter 4

I pulled up to the school in my car. I got out I time to see Scott and Stile pulling up and Allison and Lydia entering the School. I decided to wait for Scott and Stiles, to see what the plan is.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark."

"Kay" I agreed. Stiles looked at Scott.

"What do we do till then"

"We've got English" Scott said while opening the doors to the school. I trailed after them, and headed to my locker.

AFTER SCHOOL AT DEREK'S LOFT

"You see this? This is how they got in," Stiles said pointing to the map of Beacon Hills National First National Bank. "It's a roof top air conditioning vent, which leads down into the wall of the vault which is here."

"Okay…?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, the space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into the wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys on the roof, through that one little shaft on the wall."

I giggle as Stiles made and explosion gesture with his hands "Boom"

Derek stared at Stiles "can we fit in there?" Stiles studied the board.

"Yes, you can but very, very barely, and they also patched the walls over so you're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

Derek sighed his impatience showing through as Stile rambled about where you could get a drill.

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said.

"Sorry? What?" Stiles said, obviously confused.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek said making a fist.

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles. I'm gonna punch through the wall."

Stiles looked unimpressed. "Okay. Okay, Big guy. Let's see it. Lets see that fist. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf" Derek rolled his his and brought up his and making a fist. Stiles gestured to it.

"Okay see theis?" he put his palm up to Derek's hand. "That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-"

Derek punched Stiles's fist. I winced. I'd been on the receiving end of many supernatural punches mostly from Kol and they hurt like a bitch.

Scott and I helped Stiles up from the floor. "He can do it…"

Derek ignored Stiles and turned to Peter. "I'll get through the wall… Who's following me down?"

Peter glanced up and realized everybody was looking at him. "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself"

Derek clenched his hands in anger "So I'm just supposed to let them die?!"

"One of them is already dead.."

"We don't know that" Derek said clearly in denial.

"Listen. Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas, All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Peter said.

Stiles, Scott and I stared at him in disbelief. It was silent until Stiles looked around the room. "Can somebody kill him again, please?"

"Derek, Seriously? Not worth the risk."

Everybody ignored Peter, and turned back to the map.

"What about you?"

Stiles looked at Derek in surprise.

"Yeah if you want me to come.."

Derek sighed. "Not you." He gestured to Scott.

Stiles looked disappointed for a moment then looked away. "Got it." Scott looked at Stiles then Derek.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

So Boyd and Cora just ran away from the bank. And yeahhh

As soon as I figured out Cora and Boyd had escaped the fault via text message from Scott I texted Allison. I knew she would be in the middle and I figured I could help hunt them.

Flo: Where are you? I know your hunting I want to help.

Allison: In the woods. But I'll meet you at the school.

Flo: K I'll be there in 10

"Hey guys, I gotta run." I said grabbing my bag.

"What? Where are you going? Its not safe!" Stiles exclaimed worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I said smiling at the fact that he was worried about me.

I quickly drove to the school and parked beside Allison's car. I got out and scanned the parking lot for her. I found her on top of the school bus. Quickly I scurried over and climbed up.

"What's the plan?"

"Were going to drive them into the school and lock them in the boiler room."

"Sounds good. I think I might be more use on the ground though." I said as I pulled out my dagger set that Kol had gifted me. I hopped down onto the hood of the bus and then onto the ground blending into the shadows. Suddenly I heard growling and the pounding of two pairs of feet. I looked up at Allison and nodded. Seconds later the two werewolves ran into the parking lot. As soon as they passed me Allison started shooting arrows to confuse them. I took my daggers and dodged the arrows making my way up to them. I slashed the air in front of me pushing them back into the open doors of the school. They ran in and out of nowhere Isaac appeared and shut the doors bolting them closed. I sighed in relief.

Allison hopped down from the bus and joined Isaac and me. We just stood there for a moment breathing heavily and smiling we had done it. Out of nowhere the sound of fighting broke out from the boiler room. Isaac and I looked at each other and bolted to the door, quickly leaving Allison in the dust. We rushed down the staircase to see Scoot looking at the door.

"What happened? Where's Derek?" I said trying not to yell.

"He's in there. There was a teacher." He panted.

"They're going to kill him!" I exclaimed, making my way to the door. Before I could open it Scott grabbed my arm.

"They'll kill you to!" I laughed.

"No they won't, I know how to make the shift back now MOVE!" he looked at me skeptically and moved from the door. I opened it and slipped in. From when I had fought them before I knew I had to take out Boyd first. I ran up to Derek who was holding them at arms length as they slashed his torso. Using my vampire strength I took Cora and threw her into a wall. I grabbed Boyd and pinned him to the ground. I stared into his eyes and compelled him to change back.

"You will shift back and the moon shall not effect you today. You shall not have any after effects." I released him just in time to catch Cora who was about to attack me from behind.

I did the same to her and dropped her on the ground and moved to help Derek up who looked stunned.

"Isaac, Scott you can come in now. Everything's good." I moved Derek to the raised concrete slab and sat him down. I went over to the cage where I saw a trembling figure. I looked closer to see Ms. Blake.

"Its okay Ms. Blake. Your safe now. " I helped her stand up and pushed her into Allison's waiting arms. "Take her home."

I walked over to Derek. "You're healing right?"

"Yes. Now what did you do? What are you?" I sighed. I'll explain when everybody's here. Get everybody to come to my house tomorrow morning. I'll explain then." I was about to go check on Scott and Isaac when I felt a weird tingling in my throat. Shit. I had forgot to feed.

"I have to go home. I'm dead tired" I lied and left in a hurry. Getting into my car I sped away and fell asleep.

A/N: Ahhhh I'm done! Next chappie everybody finds out who Florynce is and we get an update on Klaus from Kol.


	6. Chapter 5

Worrying is a funny thing. Especially when you are worrying about telling 6 werewolves, 1 Huntress, and two humans that you are a 1000 year old original vampire. Yeah. I wasn't worried of the aspect of fighting. If it came to that I could put them all out and be in the next country by the next day. But I was worried about being rejected. I was happy here and had made friends which I hadn't been able to do in a long time. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I swallowed nervously then laughed at myself. I had been around for a thousand years and had face things that would make werewolves look like puppies. And here I am scared of a couple teenagers. I smiled to myself my nerves melting away. I opened the door. Whoa. There were more people then I expected. I glanced around looking into the faces of Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. I sighed

"Come on in" I said gesturing to the living room behind me. "Have a seat. Does anybody want anything to drink? I need some tea." I said nervously. Shyly Allison, Lydia, and Stiles raised their hands. I smiled relieved that they didn't hate me. Yet. I came back into the room carry 4 steaming mugs of tea (outfit and tea) . I handed one of the cups to each of the humans in the room and settled into my seat.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what I am?" I asked looking around the room. Derek nodded. "Yeah. We do. So get to the point." I glared at him. "Fine, but before I do know that I mean you no harm... Now my story is a long one that you need to know in order to understand what, and who I am. My story starts in the 10th century with the first members of my family, a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. My mother and father. They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed my older brother, whom I never met. They heard from a witch called Ayana- "

"Witches exsist?!"

I sighed.

"Yes Stiles. Witches exist. Now my mother and father heard from a witch that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that happened to be the New World. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk, the werewolves, and lived peacefully. Now these werewolves weren't like you. They had no control. No choice. Every full moon they would transform into actual wolves and completely lose their humanity. In the years to follow my mother had seven more children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and I. Father often clashed with Klaus. One night Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform and Henrik was mauled to death."

I took a moment to wipe away the tears in the corner of my eyes. Henrik and I were very close. We had done everything together before he was killed. I took a breath and moved on with the story.

"My father was grief-stricken, he decided to search for a way to protect our family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, father soon found another witch who would help him – my mother, Esther. Mother drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of Immortality. In order to complete the ritual, we were forced to drink wine laced with the blood of a doppelgänger, and then he thrust his sword through our chests. Father killed me first. He didn't want me to see my Siblings killed one by one. When we awoke my father forced human blood down our throats to complete the transition. I was the first one killed and the first one to wake making me the oldest vampire in existence."

Everyone looked shocked.

"you're a vampire?"

"uh yeah.. But I don't kill people." I said quickly hoping they wouldn't see me as an enemy. "Online you can order blood bags and- uh- I drink those."

"So like juice boxes?" Stiles asked.

"yeah. Exactly" I said thankful that someone was talking.

"Can we see your vampire face?" Isaac asked from in the corner.

"Sure" I said pulling back my mouth into a silent scream. I felt my fangs extend and the veins in my eyes slither to the surface. I snapped out of it with a shrug.

"Is that your entire story?" Derek said from the corner.

"Well it's the first 16 years of it."

"Well then I want to hear the rest" Lydia interrupted whatever Derek was going to say. She looked around the room daring anybody else to challenge her. Nobody did so I continued.

"The sun that gave us life burned us, our thirst was insatiable, and our neighbours could close their homes to us. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned us and protected against compulsion. Which is the thing I did to Cora and Boyd. It's a form of mind control. Most vampire's can only do it to humans. But since I'm an original I can do it to anyone."

"Anyway when Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. You see, Klaus was the result of an affair mother had with a werewolf villager. Father hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Father was still angry at mother so she put a curse on Klaus that made his werewolf side completely dormant, and then ignored him." I looked down sadly remembering how much it hurt Nik. "That wasn't enough for father. You see when you become a vampire all your emotions are heightened. When you feel rage. _You feel rage_. He killed our mother that night." I said looking down sadly.

"After our mothers death, Elijah, Rebekah and I swore to stick with Niklaus "_always and forever_". I stayed with them for 200 years then left to find Kol. We traveled the world together and eventually met Nathaniel. We became like the three muskateers. I eventually ended up turning Nathaniel so our friendship would last for eternity, before Kol and I had to leave for Italy. Rebekah had fallen in love with a man named Alexander. He turned out to be a vampire hunter and murdered us all in our sleep. Klaus who can't be killed, killed him and then woke us all up except for poor Finn."

I took a breath and let them think for a moment before continuing.

"Kol and I found Nath again and continued to travel the world. We bumped into Klaus in England where in a fit of rage he daggered Kol and offered me a place in his home or a coffin. Nath and I parted ways because he wanted to see the world, and I couldn't or else Nik would dagger me.

Rebekah and I spent centuries with Nik, Elijah only dropping in occasionally. We made home in New Orlenes, Ruling the city. I uh- well I angered Nik and ended up daggered for a century. Which leads me to 1920's Chicago. Nik needed me for something. God knows what, I didn't stick around, (prologue) and that brings me to today." I finished taking a swig of tea. We sat in silence for a couple minutes until Allison broke the silence. She stood up and moved towards me and wrapped me in a hug. Slowly Lydia got up and joined in the hug. I smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

A/N: I GOT TO SEE DEMI LOVATO AND LITTLE MIX ON MY BIRTHDAY OMG ND JESY WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMG OMG

Anyways comment what you like and go take flo's love nterest quiz because it's tied right now...


	7. Chapter 6

p style="color: #222222; font-family:  
Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height:  
24.479999542236328px;"span style="font-size:  
12pt;"span style="font-family: arial;"Meanwhile in Vancouver, Canada, Kol paced in front of the huge window that over looked the ocean. He sighed feeling the weight of his choices. He could go find Florynce and they could travel the world like the old days, or he could go find out what Klaus and Elijah were up to. He knew what he needed to do but the idea of leaving Florynce to fight for herself made him nervous. After all she was his little sister.  
His shoulders slumped as he sank into the armchair. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, Aware that Nathaniel was home and would be entering the room in seconds. He counted them in his head.  
3. 2. 1. Kol was right. Exactly on time Nathaniel sped into the room cheerfully. Although once he saw Kol he slowed down to human pace and sat down across from him. Kol looked up and Nathaniel's smile immediately / br /"Oh no. I know that face. That's the face you wear before you massacre a village"  
Nathaniel joke although in hindsight he saw that was not a good idea,  
because that face was indeed the face of a vampire about to massacre a village. Kol growled in warning. Nathaniel sighed and nudged / br /"What's wrong?" Kol stayed silent. Nathaniel knew that Kol would not share his problems without being prompted with a guess. He also knew that Kol did not have many problems and if he did they most likely had to do with family. And with recent circumstances he guessed it either had to do with Florynce or / br /"Is it to do with Florynce or Klaus?" he asked waiting for a / br /"Both" Kol muttered dejectedly, like a child stuck between choosing vanilla or chocolate icecream. Nathaniel / br /"Let me guess. You can't pick between making sure Florynce is okay or seeing what Klaus is up to." He squinted his eyes studying Kol for a / br /"Oh. I see. You have picked between Flo and Klaus but you feel guilty for not picking.." he paused for a moment "Florynce…"  
he / br /Kol nodded in / br /"I'm just worried about her. She is my little sister and I don't know if she's safe. It's my job to protect her." Nathaniel had to keep from rolling his eyes. If there were two people on earth that Kol cared about it would be himself and Florynce. Thus if Kol thought either one of them was in trouble he would become mopey or / br /Kol sighed again. Obviously expecting a sympathetic nod from Nathaniel was thoroughly surprised to feel a hand thwap him over the head. br / br /"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he exploded.  
Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the currently very angry / br /"You're being an idiot. Florynce is Florynce. She doesn't need any protecting. And even if she did nobody would even think about harming anyways because as soon as they did they would have 5 immortal vampires on their back."br / br /Kol sighed, knowing that Nathaniel was right.  
He smiled to himself. He got up clapping Nathaniel on the back on his way out. He was going to compel some poor mortal girl. All this worrying had made him / br /Nathaniel leaned back into his chair. Kol was like a child in many ways. But Kol, and Nathaniel were like brothers. Nathaniel being the only person beside Florynce who could stand Kol's psychotic personality along with temper tantrums that could destroy an entire city. He sighed leaving to go pack his and Kol's stuff. He was by far the practical one out of the duo. Nathaniel knew he couldn't just let Kol go after his brothers by himself or else daggers would be flying. He couldn't help wishing Florynce would leave her friends and come along for the ride. Taking care of Kol was hard, and he liked her company. He shook his head clearing the thoughts of Florynce and started pilling up things that he would /br /-br /br /br /I woke up an extra 40 minutes early,  
which for some might have been a bid deal but because I had spent almost a century sleeping in a coffin I didn't mind. I gota style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted;  
border-bottom-color: #003399;"  
href=" outfit_16/set?id=103879952"  
rel="nofollow"  
data-cke-saved-href=" outfit_16/set?id=103879952" dressed/a and fed then got in my car and drove to school. On my way there I stopped at a convenience store and picked up some chocolate. I had experience with people who had found out about the supernatural and knew that chocolate made everything better. I got out and scanned the lot for 's car. I couldn't find it but I did find Derek's car which surprised me. br /br /I extended my hearing to the school, I heard the voices of Mrs. Blake and Derek talking. I ran over to her class room and opened the door. Derek looked at me and rolled his yesterday everybody had slowly trickled out of her house in a happy mood, still willing to be friends with me. I laughed and chucked the convenience store bag at him and left to the girls change rooms for cross /br /-br /br /I walked over to stand with Scott and Stiles on the field taking in my /br /"Why does Stiles look pissed?" I asked Scott in a stage whisper. Scott chuckled "Danny won't have sex with him" I raised my eyebrow but didn't comment.  
Looking around the field I nudged Scott who looked up, Stiles doing the /br /"Why does it look like Aiden and Ethan are about to kill Isaac?" br /br /"Maybe because they are..?" Stiles offered as the whistle blew and the alphas ran away with Isaac right behind them. I gave Scott and Stiles a look and ran to prevent a bloody /br /br /-br /br /br /I was catching up to Isaac and the Twins. I looked behind me to see Scott almost in step with me. We stopped at a corner. We had lost them. Suddenly I heard growling. I looked at Scott, we both turned towards the sound seeing the hill. We ran to the edge and saw the twins holding Isaac in a head lock. Not waiting for Scott I sprinted down the hill. br /br /"Ethan,  
I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden said tauntingly. I gathered my breath and strolled towards them letting my voice carry on the breeze. br /br /"I think around 206" I drawled just like Klaus had taught me. br /br /"Who are you?" Aiden asked. I rolled my eyes. br /br /"That's not important. But what is important is the fact you're holding my friend against his will." I said as Scott came to stand beside me. He cleared his throat. "Our friend." Aiden /br /"And what are you going to do about it?" he looked at me, and I smiled. He was underestimating me. That sucked for him. I walked over to him and went to whisper in his ear. br /br /em"I wouldn't underestimate me,  
sweetheart..." /emWith that I took his elbow and jerked it behind him throwing him into a tree. Ethan bared his fangs at me and made a move to attack me but scot roared at him and went to block him. Aiden was trying to hurt me but I kept dodging him. I was about to compel him to do something other then fight me so I could help Scott when we heard a blood curdling scream. I looked at Scott with wide eyes. Immediately I scrambled up the hill with the boys at my heels to /br /br /When we got there, there was a bunch of people surrounding a tree. I gasped looking at the tree. There tied to up with a dog leash was a body. A dead body. The blood was over whelming and I backed up into Scott. Stiles looked at /br /"I's him isn't it." He asked his voice full of foreboding. Nobody /br /br /br /br /br /br /-br /br /br /"Hey! Get out of the way!" The sheriff yelled as he shoved his way through the crowd of teenagers that had amassed.  
"span style="color: #000000;"Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." he ordered. /spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;""Back up! Everyone back!"  
A female officer yelled. Sending the crowd back to their classes.  
Before we left Stiles grabbed the Sheriffs arm. br /br /"Dad, just come here. /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" The sheriff looked at stiles and / br /"Yes I do. Just do me a favour and go back to school." br /br /-br / br /Stiles, Scott, Isaac and I were walking back to school. When Isaac spoke /br /"You see the way the twins looked at him?"/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;""Yeah,  
you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replied/spanbr /br /span style="color:  
#000000;""No, no, they knew." Isaac said annoyed that Stiles was challenging his theory./spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;""The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" /spanspan style="color: #000000;"in these murders?" Stiles argued back./spanbr /br /Scott and I stayed /br /span style="color:  
#000000;""Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked./spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;""Well,  
no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles responded./spanbr /br /"Scott? Flo?"  
Isaac asked? I looked at both of of them and then at /br /"I'm gonna have 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to Keep-On-Trying for being amazing and helping me decide shit :) P.S. This chapter in incredibly shittyyyyyy

Lying in bed I recalled the events of this afternoon. We had found out that not only did we have a alpha pack on our hands but a virgin sacrificing evil druid. Fun. I dressed in my pyjamas, and got into bed. I was contemplating calling kol when my phone rang. Wow. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

(**Florence** Scott )

**"Hi Kol"**

_"Uh not kol.. Scott. We have a problem. Meet me at Derek's loft. Quickly."_

And with that he hung up. I sighed and got dressed into something comfy. From the sound of his voice I knew there was a possibility of a fight happening.

-

At Derek's loft I met up with Scott in the lobby. We got in the elevator and he told me the situation. How the Alpha pact was now living in the same apartment building as the argents, and his encounter with Deucalion in the elevator. The elevator Dinged and Scott bursted into the loft.

"I know where they are!" He exclaimed. Derek looked bored and rolled his eyes.

"Same building as the argents. We know" Upon our looks of confusion Boyd explained.

"Cora and I followed the twins" Scott looked at them

"Then they want you to know." Peter rolled his eyes and responded "Or more likely they don't care."

Scott and I walked forward, the pack was surrounding a map of what looked like a mall.

"What is this?" Scott wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a _coup de main, _better known as a pre-emptive strike."

"You're going after them?" Scott said, flabbergasted.

"Tomorrow. And your gonna help us." Derek ordered. "There one floor above them in the penthouse. Right above Allison."

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" I said unimpressed.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd responded.

"No, of course they won't" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Scott was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said directing the las part at Derek.

"I do." Cora spoke up from the other side of Boyd. "Why do we need these kids?"

Derek went to speak but I beat him to it.

"These kids? Let me remind you that this kid" I said pointing to Scott "helped save your life and this kid" I said pointing to myself "is 1000 years older then you, part of the deadlyist supernatural family in the world, and beat you when even your ALPHA couldn't by speaking to you." I glared at her and then turned back to Derek, "You can't beat a pack of alphas"

Derek looked at me about to speak when yet again somebody cut him off.

"That's why were going after Deucalion, just him." Cora explained.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Boyd added in.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." I said backing up Scott.

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek said defensively.

"Let's hope so." Peter said "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"

"Two more grew back in it's place." Scott replied.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter congratulated.

-

After telling the pack how stupid their plan was Scott and I headed out. Me to my own house and Scott to Deaton's to get some advice. Scott texted me telling me to meet him at the abandoned mall to talk with Deucalion. So for the second time tonight I changed into something else, but this time it was something I could kick ass in. Something that Rebekah would wear. I remember her always telling me that we should look our best all the time but especially when we were kicking other people's asses.

-

I parked and got out jogging over to Scott and Isaac. Wait.. Isaac? I looked at Scott "Why is-" Scott cut me off. "He likes mexican food." I glanced at them and shrugged. "Not even going to ask." Isaac stared at me.

"How are you wearing heels?" he inquired. "Um.. I put them on my feet" I answered snarkily. "I mean, but why?" he challenged. I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen here buddy. If i want to wear heels to a potentially life threatening situation then I will wear heels. Got it?" he nodded and with that we headed inside.

Deucalion was standing on the escalator. He looked up at us and spoke.

"You didn't come alone" Scott looked down.

"Uh yeah this is Isaac and this is Florynce." He gestured to us.

"Oh, I don't mean them" Deucalion chuckled. Scott, Isaac and I looked around. Derek, Cora, and Boyd stepped out of the shadows. Scott's exclamation of "Derek don't" was quickly overshadowed by my "How stupid are you?" I glared at them. "We were going for diplomatic peace!" Scott nodded and said "You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..." he trailed off.

"Him. Just him" I wanted to facepalm. I turned to look at Deucalion, He was smirking some what disinterestedly.

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" With that Kali slid down a concrete column, Ennis walked up the elevator and the twins stood on a ledge on the floor above us. My eyes widened and I turned to Scott. I heard scuffling as Boyd and Cora stepped up. Derek went to attack Deucalion but Kali stopped him by kicking him in the head. The twins somersault from the upper floor and land merged. I looked at Scott and whispered "I'll take care of them." he nodded reluctantly going after Ennis with Isaac and Boyd. I walked over to them calmly.

"Let's not make this any worse then it has to be, darling boys." They shook their head and threw me against a wall. I got up and tilted my head. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I picked them up by the neck and threw them on the ground, pinning them there. I smiled triumphantly as they struggled underneath me.

"What are you?" They manage to choke out.

"You're worst nightmare" I said flashing my scary face. I looked around as much as I could well keeping the twins down. Scott had been scratched across his chest by Ennis while Cora was in his grip. Kali and Derek were fighting. Boyd, Isaac and Scott were trying unsuccessfully to help Derek and Cora. Through it all Deucalion stood on the escalator and listened. I turned back to the struggling twins who had gripped ma arm and were fighting to get up. I picket them up by the neck and then slammed them back down to the concrete, then carefully putting my foot over their throat.

"One more move and my hand goes straight through your heart and my boot heel straight through you jugular. And I swear to you i will use your skin to make me a new pair of boots, because these are my favourite." I hissed. They instantly stilled. I smirked. Keeping my heel firmly on their neck I looked up to see the fight had turned. Boyd is down and Kali has her foot on Cora's neck. Scott and Isaac are on their knees in front of Ennis. Deucalion looks at Derek.

"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." He says persuasively.

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali speaks up.

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion says looking at Scott and I.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali taunts squishing Cora's neck more.

Everything was silent for a moment and then the whizzing by. All the werewolves dwelled into chaos as Deucalion stood on his escalator yelling for them to close their eyes. I looked up to see Allison. I flashed her a smile. During the chaos Scott, Isaac and Derek managed to get Cora and Boyd away from Ennis and Kali. I looked over to Scott and mouthed _Kick Kali Here _he understood and roundhouse kicked her to me. She flew threw the air as I pressed my foot down on the twins throat I spun around so that I would be able to catch her and pin her with the twins. Which I did. Scott and Ennis collide with equal force. Ennis sliding away giving Derek time to attack him from behind. I go to shout a warning about the ledge but it was to late. Ennis and Derek were already falling...

- A/N: Who sucks at writing fight scenes? I DO! I'm gonna do the bus part with Motel California. Tell me what you think of this chapter - 


	9. Chapter 8

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Allison fretted from the drivers seat. We were following the bus to the cross country meet.

"That depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" I answered back from my place in the backseat. I was sprawled out reading one of Elijah's many works, this one focused on the "sun and moon curse" which is fake, but it also held information about the vampires.

"Yeah, I should back off." Allison replied, nervously.

"Well, that also depends, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia, asked from the passenger seat.

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison said defensively.

"Hm." Lydia sighed and I went back to my book.

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door." Allison announced.

"Yeah sure..." I replied.

A few minuets later the silence was broken by Lydia.

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?"

"Why?" Allison said quickly looking around for the problem.

"You're running on fumes."

"Ugh." Allison sighed.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." I piped up from the back.

"What if we stop? Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed." Lydia asked from beside Allison.

"You didn't see what happened." she answered in a dark tone.

"I know who started it." Lydia argued back.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison interrogated. I sank back into my seat, electing to stay quiet.

"Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you're inviting me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me." She said, offended. I rolled my eyes as Lydia denied her "relationship" with Aiden.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on?" Allison asked sounding unsure.

"Nothing." Lydia replied. I snorted and she glared at me. She reached to turn on the radio but before she could turn it on her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and grimaced.

( Lydia / Stiles / Allison / Flo )

"It's Stiles... Stay quiet... Hey, Stiles. ... Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..."

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker."

"Okay.."

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt."

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?"

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color."

"W... What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"

"We need to get him off the bus."

"And take him where, a hospital?"

"If he's dying, yeah."

"Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying."

"Well, reason with him."

"Reason? Have you met this guy?"

"Just try something." And with that Allison hung up. We all sat in silence until Lydia turned on the radio station. It was 5 songs later that we reached the rest stop. Allison parked the car and we found the bus. It looked like somebody had puked and they had to pull over to clean it. I looked around and found Stiles helping Scott to the washroom. I grabbed a hold of Allison and Lydia's arms and dragged them over. Allison immediately went to help prop up Scott while Lydia and I covered them making sure nobody saw.

As soon as Allison and Scott set stiles down in the bathroom, Allison, Lydia and Stiles began to talk. Feeling queasy from all the blood I knew I needed to get out of the bathroom.

"He's gonna need a t shirt. I'll go get it" I announced. Lydia and Stiles both agreed to come with me leaving Allison to stitch Scott up. As soon as Lydia, Stiles and I excited the washroom my phone rang. Looking down at the unknown number I clicked ACCEPT.

"Hello Florynce" Upon hearing the voice my head shot up and I looked around in fear and confusion. Noticing the fihure standing behind one of the cars I gasped. He was here.

Please don't come after me with pitch forks I'm so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever. Life has been busy and stupid. Anyways, Who do you think the mystery person is? Comment down below. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for this but I figured Chapter 3 and 6 didn't upload properly so I've re uploaded them. Hopefully that makes more sense :)

I'll have a new chapter up for you soon.

Love you guys

- Olivia

P.s: I updated my pen name :) how do you guys like it?


End file.
